Update:Patch Notes (13 January 2014)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Hotfixes: * Removed an additional "Vote now" button from the Premier Club login popup. * Ensured that free players don't see "Voting closed" when players vote on the voting interface. * Players can now claim any remaining bonus experience stored on their Hati Wolf objects. * Ensured that the final buff for Armadyl during the Bird and the Beast starts taking effect. * Ensured that the Bird and the Beast upgrades remain enabled until the end of the event. * Increased the number of metal shards gained during the Bird and the Beast. Graphical: * The Remove Roof setting now removes the furniture in Player-Owned Ports. * The thrown-weapon model for Death Lotus darts has been corrected. * The eye patch is now a snugger fit around the player's face. * Some textures used on the Barbarian Assault walls have been fixed. * The Mexican Wave and Sportsman emotes now stop when players attempt to perform another action. * The royal crossbow no longer alters the shoulder position when equipped. * Elf-style wigs no longer cause female characters' mouths to display incorrectly. * Fixed the run animation when wielding the Santa sack and water balloon. * Reduced the model size of Solomon. * Zilyana's Hard-Mode death animation is now much smoother. * Some small graphical issues occurring during certain Birthright of the Dwarves cutscenes have been fixed. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: * Ardrigal mixture now correctly uses the Make X interface. * A misleading message regarding farming at a patch other than north of Port Sarim has been removed. * Dash symbols now appear correctly in the dialogue with Ysondria at the Nexus. * You will now be warned about losing Daily Challenge progress when leaving Stealing Creation. * Players are now warned before leaving the Runecrafting Guild via the portal if they are on a Great Orb Project team. * In the Player-Owned Ports random event Last Orders, the patrons' voice acting can no longer be heard when the option is turned off in audio settings. Quests, Challenges and Achievements: * A small camera issue during the World Wakes quest has been corrected. * The camera view during certain sections of the Kennith's Concerns quest has been corrected. * The Festive Challenge display on the Challenges interface has now been removed. * The Lumbridge/Draynor achievement 'Steel Yourself For Combat' now displays the correct hint. * A message box from Boric in Whats Mine Is Yours that was appearing before it should has been fixed. * Elder shortbows and elder shieldbows will now be accepted correctly by Princess Astrid during Throne of Miscellania. Other: * A shortcut has been added from the Wilderness to the firemaking beacon near Ice Mountain. * XP missions from a Player-Owned Port no longer displays incorrect reward information. * Summoning scrolls stored in re-coloured and enchanted Slayer helms now automatically trigger familiars' special moves. * A section of map used in the Rise of the Six to ensure players have a means to escape when the world is collapsing has been tweaked. * Throwing axes are now overridden by throwing knives and darts in the customisation interface. * It is no longer possible to use the spam cabbage teleport to prevent PvP attacks from landing. * Dragon faction tokens can now be reclaimed from the faction recruiter on free worlds. * The voice acting now matches the dialogue when asking the Armadylean head warmage about the orders. * The first action for rock hammers placed on an action bar is now 'Use' rather than 'Drop'. * The 'Empty' option on a gem bag in a bank now works correctly. * Recolouring elite Void Knight equipment while some is in a Dragon Keepsake Box now works correctly. * The dragon pickaxe will now be used over the inferno adze, if you have the requirement to use it. * Werewolves no longer spawn in blocked areas in Canifis. * Leaving dungeoneering no longer causes the camera to move to an incorrect position. * Using the grapple shortcut at Catherby no longer triggers the Friends panel to open. * The memory conversion keybinds on the Divination interface now work while divining in Daemonheim. * Inconsistencies with the level requirements and stats of Dagon'hai and necromancer robes have been ironed out. * An issue where the text entry for gourmets would not display when entering a selling price for food has been fixed. * Fixed an issue causing ambient music to not play correctly in the Monastery of Ascension. * The description of Bonds on the Grand Exchange now fits correctly on the interface. * An issue where the tool belt would display as null in certain situations has been fixed. * The 'examine' option for tin ore in Ashdale has been corrected. * Tweaked capitalisation in 'Perfect gold bar'. * Opening the Wardrobe interface and using Home Teleport will no longer interfere with the Home Teleport animation. * Signs of the porter now teleport snake hides to the bank when skinning swamp snakes during Temple Trekking/Burgh de Rott Ramble. * The stated Attack level for Excalibur has been amended in the skill guide. * Fixed a typo in the San'tar spawnling's dialogue. * Players who purchase the 'Athlete' title from Solomon's General Store will now be able to activate it. Ninja Fixes: * Lowered the repair cost of the Virtus book to be more in-line with similar off-hand items. * It is now clearer that you can exchange Tuska masks at Slayer masters for Slayer points. * An issue where Fragmentation Shot would do incorrect amounts of damage in PvM situations has been fixed. Ashdale/Path System Changes: * Some fishy props have been added around the fishing spots in Ashdale. * Some graphically stretching textures in certain sections of grass in Ashdale have been fixed. * All villagers in Ashdale are now using the correct idle set of animations. * The wood texture used on a crane in Ashdale has been fixed. * Some erroneous shadows on the bridge approaching the church in Ashdale have been removed. * The pillars inside the Ashdale church now touch the ceilings. * Wood texture colours are now consistent across Ashdale. * Some new ivy models have been added around Ashdale. * Various tweaks have been made to the environment and bloom settings used in Ashdale. * A broken texture used on a quarry ship in Ashdale has been fixed. * Various tweaks have been made to animations used during the Blood Pact quest. * The church altar in Ashdale no longer appears as solid white when bloom is enabled. * Some errant polygons in a wall near Magda's house have been fixed. * A cart in Ashdale no longer floats. * Players can no longer stand inside a pillar of a bridge in Ashdale. * The forge roof in Ashdale has been lowered to ensure it doesn't float. * Fixed a small hole in a cliff in Ashdale. * Another layer of flooring has been added to a building in Ashdale, to stop the building floating. * The rusty sword has been moved closer to the player's body when sheathed. * A floating fishing spot in Ashdale has been removed. * Some scenery has been added, stopping players from walking behind a building in Ashdale. * A rock that had a green version of a rock texture on it has been fixed. * Some models have been extended to appear underwater near the docks in Ashdale to prevent the area looking like it's floating. * A crate has been moved, so it doesn't appear inside a wall in Ashdale. * Some variations of window and hanging flower baskets have been added to the buildings in Ashdale. * The camera angle used when the camera pans to the fshing spots has been tweaked. * The dock area in Ashdale has been updated, allowing players to walk among the boats. * A reminder to where the quest journal interface is has been added, to be displayed if a player is currently mid-quest on the Path System. * Gudrik no longer runs off out of the player's view when leaving the church area in Ashdale. * Gudrik now automatically speaks to the player when they first arrive in Taverley. * A chat tutorial notification is now shown when a player attempts to use the chat system for the first time. * A small tutorial on how the skills interface works has been added, played after completing the Blood Pact quest while on the Path System. * A reminder on how to move the camera has been added, played during the Blood Pact quest while on the Path System. * The "following Khnum" section of Stolen Hearts has been tweaked, making it easier for players to follow him. * The farming notification - previously played when players approached a farming patch with the Path System enabled - has been removed. * Some tweaks have been made to the Stolen Hearts quest journal to better remind returning players where they are and what they're doing. * The door to the Skullery building used in Stolen Hearts has been removed. * The trap door in Varrock's church used during Demon Slayer has been moved, making it easier to find. * A cutscene in Stolen Hearts has been changed, so it isn't necessary to click twice to begin a fight section. * A world map introduction has been added during Stolen Hearts, to point the player towards the location of a Crafting store while on the Path System. * A tutorial about minimap highlighting has been added to the start of Stolen Hearts, while on the Path System. * A tutorial about the Reset Camera button has been added to the start of Stolen Hearts, while on the Path System.